Apollo
Apollo is a First Generation Titan of whom was adopted by Zeus and Hera becoming the son of Zeus, and Hera and a member of the Noble Titans. Apollo is the God of archery and the Light and for this reason it is said that all those who use archery are controlled in some way by him, while his control over the light is diminished by the fact that the forces of Chaos control the Moon and thus the easy flow of light. Apollo was born as one of the children of the Titan Zeus, and his lover at the time of Hera. During the early parts of his life he remained oblivious to the darkness coming, and it would be with shock that he would join the Titan Civil War against the wayward members of Chaos. During the Titan Civil War he would become known for his conflict against Mortei of whom trapped Apollo into the small fortress outside of Olympas called Tale. In Tale the two gods would battle for nearly the entire civil war, as Mortei would battle against the walls of Tale over and over using his forces of Aqir with reckless abandon, while Apollo and his human forces remained resolute on the walls. As the war reached its end Mortei would recall his forces against the wall and would challenge Apollo to a one on one fight, and Apollo accepted triggering a long fight between the two Titans of which ended days later as both were completely exhausted. Realizing he wasn't going to be able to take Tale, Mortei would leave enough forces necessary to continue the siege, while he took the remainder to the Earth and would found the Silithid on the Earth in the mountains north of Ind. Apollo would be forced to abandon the fortress of Tale following the defeat of the Noble Titans and only barely got his forces inside Olympas before Khorne arrived with his massive forces at Tale. Apollo following this would become one of the more active Titans on the Earth, and he would join Ares in uplifting Sigmar to the power of dominence in Europe, and would fight alongside the Man God during the final battle against the forces of Chaos. Apollo would be imprisoned following his part in the raising of Sigmar and this was a shock as his imprisonment broke the condition of the guest right when he visited Olympus at the command of Zues attempting to convinse of his side of things but was unable to sway Zeus and due to the vigor that he spoke in he would be imprisoned by Zeus. Indus would feign surrender to the loyalist noble titans and returned to Olympus but in fact he entered Olympus and using his technology would destroy the prisons of many of the rebel titans allowing them to escape their imprisonment including his friend Apollo of whom returned with him to Gnomer. Merida would become involved romantically with first generation titan Apollo of whom conspired with Merida to attempt to get Lahmfada out of prison, and together the two intervened in Pruta setting a chain of events in motion. History Battle of Tale : '' "I was shocked at the recklessness of Mortei who I knew loved his Aqir with everything in him. He threw his people at the walls with no apparent strategy just a goal tearing the walls down with the shere volume of his dead. I was saddened more then I should have been by how far he fell."'' : -Apollo During the Titan Civil War he would become known for his conflict against Mortei of whom trapped Apollo into the small fortress outside of Olympas called Tale. In Tale the two gods would battle for nearly the entire civil war, as Mortei would battle against the walls of Tale over and over using his forces of Aqir with reckless abandon, while Apollo and his human forces remained resolute on the walls. As the war reached its end Mortei would recall his forces against the wall and would challenge Apollo to a one on one fight, and Apollo accepted triggering a long fight between the two Titans of which ended days later as both were completely exhausted. Realizing he wasn't going to be able to take Tale, Mortei would leave enough forces necessary to continue the siege, while he took the remainder to the Earth and would found the Silithid on the Earth in the mountains north of Ind. Apollo would be forced to abandon the fortress of Tale following the defeat of the Noble Titans and only barely got his forces inside Olympas before Khorne arrived with his massive forces at Tale. Post Civil War Apollo following this would become one of the more active Titans on the Earth, and he would join Ares in uplifting Sigmar to the power of dominence in Europe, and would fight alongside the Man God during the final battle against the forces of Chaos. Release from Imprisonment Indus would feign surrender to the loyalist noble titans and returned to Olympus but in fact he entered Olympus and using his technology would destroy the prisons of many of the rebel titans allowing them to escape their imprisonment including his friend Apollo of whom returned with him to Gnomer. Family Members Zeus Cover.jpg|Zeus - Father|link=Zeus Hera1.jpg|Hera - Mother|link=Hera Merida Fixed.jpg|Merida - Wife|link=Merida Verida.jpg|Verida - Daughter|link=Verida Relationships Merida Fixed.jpg|Merida - Lover|link=Merida Indus.jpg|Indus - Best Friend|link=Indus Ares Cover1.png|Ares - Friend|link=Ares Hermes.jpg|Hermes - Friend|link=Hermes Category:God Category:Noble Titan Category:Titan